


The Reasons for Demonization(until I find a better title) INKTOBER 2019

by PeppermintRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintRabbit/pseuds/PeppermintRabbit
Summary: A trio of 3 magical cats live in a house in the woods together. Azul, the energetic lovebug who doesn't like being called innocent, Hearts, the flirty party girl who just wants good friends, and Dust, the quiet bookworm who is still learning how to love. Everything seems okay until no one notices Dust's conditions are getting worse, and when she snaps, no one is prepared for what will happen...This is my Inktober for 2019! I've never done Inktober and am not a very experienced writer, but I'm really excited!





	The Reasons for Demonization(until I find a better title) INKTOBER 2019

(This was done on my phone so sorry about the formatting)  
Some info  
Everyone is a cat furry. Dont like it, leave.  
There is a very complicated system of magic in their world. Cats can have one of 7 types, fire, water, lightning, dark, light, steel, and spirit. Cats can also get one of any type of bird or bug wings that exist in the world, and they come in as a teenager.  
Character reference sheets are on my tumblr, @hokoribunny  
Eyes are also very important. Eyes are often used for silent communication, and (this is important) a cat with no pupils is said to be possessed by demonic forces. I'll add more if I think of it


End file.
